The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of generators and, more particularly, to a centerline generator support system.
In many installations, a generator is mounted to a platform along a centerline of a turbomachine. The turbomachine includes a shaft that extends along the centerline and is operatively connected to the generator. When the turbomachine is in operation, the shaft rotates to drive the generator. Occasionally, the generator requires maintenance and inspection. Certain maintenance and inspection tasks require that the generator be separated from the turbomachine and removed from the platform. Removing the generator from the platform requires equipment and space, as well as compliance with various codes and standards while in a maintenance position.
The equipment includes lifting devices that are not only capable of raising heavy loads, but of also transitioning the entire generator to the maintenance position. At the maintenance position, the generator is lowered either onto a maintenance support or onto a floor. The lifting device can take the form of a dedicated overhead crane. As the need for maintenance and inspection is infrequent, the need for a dedicated overhead crane, which is typically built into a framework of the installation, represents a large capital expense having a lengthy payback period. Other lifting devices include portable cranes that are brought in on an as needed basis. Regardless of type, lifting a centerline generator is a time consuming and expensive operation.